mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley (MySims Islanders DS)
Ashley appears in the DS version of MySims Islanders. She runs the Flora Shop on Sims Island and is also Ricky’s owner. Interests and Traits Profile Ashley is a kind, casual lady with a huge interest in flowers. She is so interested in flowers that she even got a degree in it! She is also the best person to go to for support because she is very caring over others, being their “rock”, but when they need a firm shake to refocus, she will do it. She also regularly keeps in touch with her twin, Abel, as family is very important to her. Tasks Task 1 – Floral Arrangements Requirements: Play and complete the Flora Arrangement minigame Introduction: I was hoping you’d be able to help me name. I’m reorganising the window displays, but it’s taking so long since I have to keep walking outside to see what it looks like. If I tell you what to do, could you please then do that to the display? It’ll help me get finished so much quicker! Hint: N/A Completion: Oh wow! Thanks so much name, you've been a great help! It looks so good now! Reward: Flower Pot Blueprint, Watering Can Blueprint Task 2 – Secret Admirers Requirements: Deliver flowers to Hopkins and Torajiro Introduction: So I had a letter slipped under the door the other day asking me to secretly drop off some flowers to some people. That means LOVE is in the air! But I can’t leave the shop right now, so could you deliver them for me please? Hint: Just drop the flowers outside the Town Hall and Torajiro's apartment. Completion: You did it! Thanks so much, name! Reward: Ashley’s Outfit, Floral Apron Task 3 – Picture Perfect Requirements: Flower Stand with 10 Happy, Flower Stand with 10 Leaf Introduction: name, could I use you help just one last time please? I really need some more flower stands because we’re running out of space in here! Could you do that please? Hint: Leaves are very natural essences! Completion: Oh wow, they’re beautiful! Thank you! This is going to be the best shop on the island! Reward: Flower Stand Blueprint Dialogue Introduction to Player *Hello! I’m Ashley, welcome to the Flora Shop! Before you start doing Tasks for Ashley *5 Tulips and a Rose ... oh wait, sorry name. I’m flowered out today! *Do you like flowers, I love everything about them! *Edwin runs a really nice kebab shop – it’s a guilty pleasure of mine! After all Tasks have been completed for Ashley *Thank you again, business is brilliant now! *The shop looks so nice! I’m such a proud owner! *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Do be cautious, it’s an odd thing. Puts a bit of a dampener of things it does! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff